Apprendre
by Mathoww
Summary: Depuis sa mort, il ne pense plus, ne dors plus, n'a plus goût à la vie... George n'est rien sans son frère jumeau... Mais une jeune femme apparaît dans son quotidien. George devra (ré)apprendre à aimer la vie. Mais saura-t-il le faire...?


Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens à vous dire que c'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site ! Donc surtout n'hésitez pas à faire une petite review !

A la base, j'écrivais cela pour un concours sur facebook : il fallait écrire une petite fiction sur un certain couple, je me suis dit pourquoi pas et donc j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu l'envoyer par défaut d'internet...(les vacances chez ma grand-mère, vous voyez ) Bref, du coup j'ai décidé de la continuer et d'ensuite de la publier sur ce site que je suis énormément ! Seulement, cette histoire ne sera pas très longue. Les chapitres vont faire un peu plus de 1000 mots, et encore je n'en sais trop rien ^^

Brefouilles, voilà voilà pour la petite présentation, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Et surtout, ne pas hésiter à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas bien sûr, j'en ai besoin pour pouvoir avancer et éventuellement écrire de nouvelles fictions!

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« Un filtre d'amour ? Très bon choix ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles... » dit George en regardant du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui, qui paraissait un peu gêné d'acheter ce genre de chose. Mais le sourire de George le mit plus à l'aise et sourit lui aussi avant de repartir.

C'était une bonne journée qui commençait. Fred et George n'avaient jamais vendu autant de farces et attrapes. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient là eux-aussi. Les deux garçons s'amusaient avec tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir à portée de main, et, en quelque sorte, George était fier de son petit frère : il avait l'impression qu'il suivait son chemin, pas comme Percy qui lui ne riait jamais... Les jumeaux vendirent encore quelques produits, le trio était parti, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la boutique, alors il était temps de faire la fermeture. Georges était dans l'arrière boutique et comptait la recette du jour.

Soudain, tout devient sombre, il n'y avait plus de lumière.

« Fred ! Arrête ça tout de suite, tu sais que je n'aime pas ! » fit George avec un léger sourire sachant que Fred aimait faire des blagues, même si parfois elles étaient de mauvais goût. Mais son jumeau ne faisait rien pour que cela cesse...

« Fred ? Fred, s'il te plait, ça suff... » George eut un vertige, comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler... Il le voyait, là, étendu par terre, sans aucune expression sur son visage... George prit Fred dans ses bras, il ne voyait plus rien tellement il pleurait. Il essaya d'apercevoir si quelqu'un était dans la boutique. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un... Le roux se releva aussitôt qu'il ait vu la silhouette. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'homme encapuchonné.

« ... » George voulut parler mais rien ne sortait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il essayait de toutes ses forces pour lancer n'importe quel sort mais c'était comme s'il était devenu muet.

L'homme s'approcha de lui, enleva sa capuche, et George reconnut instantanément qui était cette personne. Augustus Rookwood. Il sentit toute sa colère monter en lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentait tétanisé... Le Mangemort leva sa baguette vers le jumeau encore vivant. Celui-ci n'entendit pas la prononciation du sort mais vit pendant seulement un quart de seconde une lumière verte...

« George ! Mon dieu, George réveille toi ! », Molly secouait son fils depuis au moins deux bonnes minutes.

George était assis sur le bord de son lit, en pleurs, comme à chaque réveil...

« Encore ce cauchemar ? » demanda sa mère avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Depuis la guerre, maman, tu le sais bien... » répondit-il avec douleur. « Je ne peux pas continuer sans lui... Il me manque tellement... »

« A moi aussi il me manque mon chéri...» Molly était très douce dans ses paroles ainsi que ses gestes : elle savait que caresser les cheveux de son fils l'apaisait.

« Je vais faire un tour dans le jardin. » dit George subitement.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Non merci maman, mais...je préfère être seul. » dit-il entre deux pleurs.

Il y avait encore des restes de l'anniversaire de Ginny dans le jardin. George se remémora cette soirée pendant un instant : tout le monde s'était amusé, Harry et Ginny formait un très beau couple, il voyait Ron heureux avec Hermione. Tout le monde avait réussi à oublier leurs malheurs le temps d'une soirée. Sauf George. Il était resté assis toute la soirée à boire quelques verres. Cela faisait un an que la guerre était finie, un an qu'il avait perdu son jumeau, sa moitié. Il n'avait plus la joie de vivre et personne n'avait réussi à lui décrocher un sourire depuis. Il avait tout de même repris la boutique songeant que son frère jumeau lui en voudrait de la laisser à l'abandon, voire que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui s'en occuperait...

Il alla s'assoir dans l'herbe, regardant le paysage qui se dessinait petit à petit avec la lumière de l'aube. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il avait pris l'habitude de regarder la nature qui se réveillait.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, tellement qu'il n'a même pas senti une petite main sur son épaule gauche.

« Oh, c'est toi Luna ! » dit-il assez surpris.

« Oui, c'est moi. Je peux m'assoir avec toi ou tu préfère rester seul ? » demanda Luna avec politesse et douceur. George apprécia beaucoup le fait qu'elle ait pensé à sa solitude.

« Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. » fit le roux en indiquant une place à côté de lui avec sa main.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence, à regarder le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

« C'est vraiment magnifique.» admit la blonde «Les autres ont tort de rester couchés alors qu'ils pourraient voir ça. »

George hocha la tête mais il ne le pensait pas, il préfère que tout le monde dorme pour qu'il puisse rester tranquille.

« Ça fait plusieurs matins que je me réveille avant l'aube et que je te vois, toujours assis à la même place... » dit-elle en essayant de regarder son voisin dans les yeux. George détournait la tête et la jeune femme comprit vite. «Je sais ce que c'est... » avoua-t-elle à George. Je sais ce que tu ressens car je ressens la même chose... »

Tu ne connaissais pas vraiment Fred... » lâcha-t-il sans penser s'il pouvait la vexer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« C'est vrai, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Fred... Mais...je connaissais ma maman... » répliqua-t-elle en laissant couler une larme.

« Oh... » George se sentait horriblement mal, il ne le savait pas. « Je suis désolé, je...je ne savais pas... »

« Ce n'est rien. J'avais neuf ans. Aujourd'hui la douleur est superficielle mais le chagrin...le chagrin est toujours là... » Elle le disait avec beaucoup de maturité, mais George sentait que ce n'était pas une chose facile à dire.

« Et..comment s'est arrivé ? » dit-il sur un ton très doux pour ne pas la forcer.

« Ma mère adorait faire des expériences. C'était une sorcière extrêmement douée. Seulement...un jour, une de ses expériences a mal tournée... Mon père était anéanti et moi...je n'arrivais pas à y croire... » George vit quelques larmes glisser sur les joues de Luna. Il la voyait perdue dans ses pensées, comme si elle revoyait la scène. Il était sincèrement désolé pour elle. Il comprenait.

Ils restèrent là encore une heure ou deux, ils ne savaient pas vraiment, à parler de tout et de rien. George avait beaucoup de facilité à parler à Luna, même de Fred. Quand Molly les appela pour prendre le petit déjeuné, il se relevèrent, George aidant Luna en lui tendant la main.

En rentrant dans la pièce, il vit que tout le monde était déjà levé, sauf Harry et Ron évidemment, des marmottes pensait-il.

Il s'assit à une place libre et commença à se servir en café. Il prit de la brioche, que sa mère avait dû préparer le matin même, avec de la confiture à la mûre, sa préférée. Il songea que sa mère faisait beaucoup d'effort pour lui faire plaisir mais il pensait toujours à Fred. Encore un matin où il n'était pas là, à faire des blagues avec lui, à changer le goût de la confiture, à se préparer pour aller travailler à leur boutique... George ne participait même pas à la conversation avec ses parents. Parfois, il disait un «oui» pour leur faire plaisir mais cela s'arrêtait là.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement dans une semaine.


End file.
